


Green Beer and Ham

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: It's St Patrick's Day, and Daniel has plans...





	Green Beer and Ham

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for a Green Beer challenge (obviously, on St Patrick's Day), with apologies to Dr Seuss! Definitely light and fluffy, this one.

Finally! Jack leant with his back to the door heaving a sigh of relief, having seen off a rather wobbly Sam, politely escorted by Teal'c. Now for some alone time.

He made his way back to the living room where Daniel lay on his front, kicking his heels lazily in the air in the warm glow of the firelight.

That cream sweater he was wearing... Jack had dreamed of that sweater - the only good thing about Daniel's ascension - paired now with some worn jeans, and all the better for it. This was not a glowy, insubstantial Daniel but a real, warm-blooded one... a rather drunk one, actually.

"Right!" said Jack, clapping his hands and rubbing his palms together. "Time for the *real* St Patrick's Day celebrations. Sam may have been overwhelmed by half a pint of Guinness, but I have something a little special for us."

With that, Jack went into the kitchen, reappearing a moment later with two glasses of.... eh? Daniel did a double take. Perhaps something was wrong with his glasses, or the firelight was casting strange shadows, because that looked...

"They might dye the rivers in Chicago, but here... we dye the beer! I hereby present to you, in honour of our Patron Saint, green beer."

Daniel sniffed with disdain. "Jack, your name may be O'Neill, but you're no more Irish than I am."

"Am too. I have Irish blood in me."

"Fine Jack, whatever you say. You certainly have Irish stout in you."

"Come on, drink up," Jack said, handing Daniel a glass of the weirdly coloured beverage.

Daniel took the beer and they clinked glasses in a toast, but after only a couple of sips, he suddenly snorted with laughter, causing some of his beer to go up his nose so he was coughing and laughing at the same time. He put his beer down to avoid spilling it.

"Green beer!" He gurgled. "Green beer!" 

Further peals of laughter followed.

All Jack could do was look on in puzzlement at his friend, rolling helpless with laughter on the floor. "What is it now?" 

"Ham!" he howled, pointing to the remains of the pizzas demolished by SG-1 during the course of the evening, which had, at the request of Teal'c, been topped with every meat known to man. 

"I do not like green beer... green beer and ham!" he burbled. "I do not like green beer and ham, I do not like them in a house" - snort, giggle - "I do not like them by a fire, I do not like them here or there" - gasp, heave - "I do not like them anywhere!"

And with that, all capacity for speech left him as he curled up in a ball, clutching his stomach and howling with laughter.

Jack regarded Daniel fondly. He had never seen Daniel so sexy as in this uncontrolled mirth. It was so rare, to see him laughing like this. Well, to see him laughing at all, but especially unrestrained like this. It just gave him an extra glow.

"Come on," he said after a while when Daniel quieted down, "I think it's time for all good little archaeologists to be in bed."

"Mmmm," said Daniel, "Not so little... not so good, either. Are you going to tuck me in?"

Jack walked over to Daniel and took hold of his arm to pull him to his feet, ignoring Daniel's mock-sultry look. But Daniel yanked his arm so hard and so unexpectedly that Jack was pulled down to the floor - on top of him. "Ooof" he said, and promptly tried to roll away.

"Oh no you don't," said Daniel, pulling Jack back on top of him and hooking one leg around Jack to keep him there.

"Whaaa?"

"I've been planning this for the longest time. You, me, a warm fire..."

"Huh?" was Jack's even more expressive comeback.

Daniel began undulating beneath Jack. "Come on, Jack, make love to me."

But Jack was incapable of speech. Feeling Daniel beneath him, moving against him like this - it was like some parallel universe. Had a Quantum Mirror found its way into his living room? Muzzily, he started furtively looking around for one.

"Jack... Jack, look at me," Daniel demanded. "What are you doing?"

"Uh... checking for alternate universes?"

"Why? You don't like this one?"

"Uh, yeah, but... unnngh"

"But what?" asked Daniel, having inserted a leg between Jack's thighs, using it to part them and rub gently at his crotch.

"But..." Jack gasped, "You're drunk. I shouldn't be taking advantage of you while you're like this. I shouldn't be doing this at all... rules and regs..."

"Bah, humbug."

"That's Christmas."

"Well, if you can adopt a patron saint, I can certainly adopt a time of year. And you're not taking advantage of me, I'm taking advantage of you."

So saying, Daniel reached down and started unbuckling Jack's belt.

"Wait!" protested Jack. 

Daniel froze, eyes wide. "Have I made a mistake?" he whispered, "Jesus I have, haven't I? Oh God, I'm so sorry, Jack, I misunderstood."

Cheeks flushed bright red, Daniel tried to squirm his way out from underneath Jack.

"Daniel, does it feel like you've made a mistake?" Jack asked, guiding Daniel's hand to his unmistakeable erection.

Daniel's eyes flickered shut briefly. God, he was big. So very big. He wanted to feel it, couldn't wait to feel it - in his hand, his mouth... his ass.

"It's just... Can't we take some time to... you know..."

Daniel smiled slyly. "How about we... 'you know'... once we've taken our clothes off?"

Jack grinned. "Okay - that'll work."

So saying, both of them fumbled to get their clothes off as quickly as possible, each reaching for the nearest fastenings, whether belonging to themselves or the other. Finally, they lay together, skin to skin. There was an endless pause as they looked at each other. 

"Do you really want this?" asked Jack in the barest whisper.

A nod was all Daniel could manage. Finally, Jack leaned in and tentatively brushed his lips against Daniel's. Instantly, Daniel strained upwards, trying to keep his lips against Jack's, moaning against him, trying to push his body up against his, his legs drifting open to allow Jack access.

Jack pulled back again, holding Daniel's head between his hands for a moment to still him. Fiercely, he said, "Tell me you're mine, Danny, only mine. Tell me."

"Yours," came the reply. "Always yours."

Jack nodded once, sharply. Daniel was becoming more frantic, rubbing his erection up against Jack's, opening his legs wider.

"Please Jack, please."

"Okay. Wait! Fuck!" Jack sprang off Daniel, leaving him cold and confused without the warmth of Jack's body. But Jack reappeared a moment later with a canister of olive oil. "Sorry - all I could find at short notice."

"Jaaaack!" Daniel was clearly in need, his erection full and leaking against his stomach. 

Jack gasped as he took in the sight. Daniel had not been lying when he said he had been planning this - his balls and groin were shaved, his dick standing out long and smooth. "Jesus! Goddamn!" 

This was gonna be quick. The sight of Daniel all laid out for him in the firelight was too much for Jack. Pushing Daniel's legs up against his chest, Jack ordered, "Hold them." Quickly, he worked two lubed fingers inside Daniel, stretching him, stroking him inside. It would have to do. He couldn't wait any longer. And by the looks of it, neither could Daniel. Hoisting Daniel's legs over his shoulders, Jack swiftly pressed in, taking Daniel for the first time, being enveloped by his warmth. Daniel moaned softly, arching in pleasure as Jack moved in him. He shuddered as Jack stroked his prostate. Jesus, this really was going to be short. Well, never mind. They would have plenty of opportunity for more languorous lovemaking. He just wanted this first time to be one neither of them would forget. 

Drawing out almost to his full length, to Daniel's cry of disappointment, Jack said, gruffly, "Look at me."

"Wha?"

"I said, look at me."

Trembling and sweating, Daniel managed to open his eyes.

"Can you take it rough, Danny?"

Frantic nodding and a groan of pleasure was answer enough.

"Hold on, then."

Jack slammed back into Daniel, hard and deep, ramming into him as far as he could - then again, and again, sweat pouring off both of them. It didn't take long. Daniel let out a cry as he spurted come endlessly, over his face, chest and stomach. Jack had no choice but to come along with him, the sight of Daniel driving him wild as he slammed home one last time. He thought he would never stop coming, filling Daniel up to overflowing, laying his mark on him.

Jack collapsed, managing to roll to his side, taking Daniel with him. Contentedly, Daniel hooked his leg over Jack's hip, each holding the other close.

"You mine, then?" whispered Daniel.

"Yours. Always yours."


End file.
